When the Going Gets Tough
"When the Going Gets Tough" is a song from the stage musical SpongeBob SquarePants: The Broadway Musical ''(also called simply ''The SpongeBob Musical). It features Plankton and Karen trying to convince the inhabitants of Bikini Bottom that they have to leave due to the imminent danger of an erupting volcano while Spongebob tries to convince everybody to stay and fight for their home and Mr. Krabs doubts about Plankton's true intentions. Performers Lyrics Original Cast = me some music, Karen! This task force is for losers I've got the perfect plan Right now the getting's good So let's get out while we can Look, lava's pretty hot Let's give in to our fear Disaster's on its way That means we can't spend no more time in here You all know who I am Evil genius, giant brain You can't stop a volcano I mean are you all insane? The ones who stay will all be vaporized without a doubt Before that sucker blows We gotta get the fish out Fish out, fish out, fish out Oh leggo (Oh leggo) And begone (And begone) Oh leggo (Oh leggo) And begone (And begone) Oh leggo (Oh leggo) And begone (And begone) Oh leggo (Oh leggo) And we gone (And we gone) 'Cause when the going gets tough (when the going gets tough) That means it's time to get lost (That means it's time to get lost) When the going gets tough (When the going gets tough) That means it's time to get lost (That means it's time to get lost) So leggo, and begone Let's be gone! Hold on, Plankton I am simply shocked Bikini Bottom is our home I can't believe you talk about Just walking out, let's figure out A way to stay, today, tomorrow I feel sorrow, I feel fear But I'm not leaving here Who's with me? The simple sponge is talking Fascinating, do go on The fry cook has a plan Good luck with that 'cause I'll be gone You don't just wait around While you're under attack No, you... Run like crazy Out the back You got one day left, go home and pack! Oh leggo (Oh leggo) And begone (And begone) Oh leggo (Oh leggo) And begone (And begone) Oh leggo (Oh leggo) And begone (And begone) Oh leggo (Oh leggo) And we gone (And we gone) 'Cause when the going gets tough (When the going gets tough) That means it's time to get lost (That means it's time to get lost) When the going gets tough (When the going gets tough) That means it's time to get lost (That means it's time to get lost) So leggo, and begone Let's be gone! on! This is another one of your schemes! You've got something up your sleeve a one-celled organism. I don't even have sleeves! Ohhhh! Oh leggo (Oh leggo) And begone (And begone) Oh leggo (Oh leggo) And begone (And begone) Oh leggo (Oh leggo) And begone (And begone) Oh leggo (Oh leggo) And we gone (And we gone) 'Cause when the going gets tough (When the going gets tough) That means it's time to get lost (That means it's time to get lost) When the going gets tough (When the going gets tough) That means it's time to get lost (That means it's time to get lost) So leggo, and begone Let's be gone! |-| Broadway= This task force is for losers I've  got the perfect plan Right  now, the getting's good So let's get out while we can! Look, lava's pretty hot Let's  give in to our fear Disaster's  on its way That means we can't spend no more time in here! You  all know who I am Evil genius, giant brain You can't stop a volcano, I mean- Are you all insane? The  ones who stay will all be vaporized, without a doubt Before that sucker blows, we gotta get the fish out! Fish out, fish out, fish out So let's go, and be gone So let's go, and be gone So, leggo, and be gone So, leggo, and we gone! Cause when the going gets tough (When the going gets tough) That means it's time to get lost (That means it's time to get lost) When the going gets tough (When the going gets tough) That means it's time to get lost (That means it's time to get lost) So leggo, and we gone, let's be gone! Hold on, Plankton I am simply shocked Bikini Bottom is our home I can't believe you talk about Just walking out, let's figure out A way to stay, today, tomorrow I feel sorrow, I feel fear But I'm not leaving here Who's with me? OH! The simple sponge is talking! Fascinating! Do go on... The frycook has a plan- good luck with that Cause I'll be gone! You don't just wait around when you're under attack, no You- Run like crazy, out the back! You've got one day left Better go home and pack! Cause when the going gets tough (When the going gets tough) That means it's time to get lost (That means it's time to get lost) When the going gets tough (When the going gets tough) That means it's time to get lost (That means it's time to get lost) So leggo, and be gone, let's be gone! on, tiny dancer! I wasn't hatched yesterday! sounds like another one of your schemes! At a time like this, how could you think such a thing?! got something up your sleeve... a one-celled organism... I don't even have sleeves! Ohhhh! this, Karen! it down, now! Coming up as one of many Mom and Dad had plenty more of me And 20/20 vision? Never had it! Had to be a devastating, conversating, luminous communicator Hoping later every hater of this tiny, little, nerdy me would pay You've never heard of me? Okay- I'm a giant! I don't give it up, I live it up! Floating in the saline Running from the balene A celebrated single cell of ciliated, cerebellic genius! Ha, ha, ha Cause when the going gets tough (When the going gets tough) That means it's time to get lost (That means it's time to get lost) When the going gets tough (When the going gets tough) That means it's time to get lost (That means it's time to get lost) And be gone! Let's be gone! Let's be gone! So leggo! Other Appearances * The original cast version of the song was featured in the album SpongeBob SquarePants, The New Musical (Original Cast Recording). * The Broadway version was featured in the television special ''The SpongeBob Musical: Live on Stage! '' Gallery Images Bb988f136454dabb1eb921a9e430e9971dfafd23 hq.gif Hqdkdfdefault.jpg Tumblr oz1p8mRGs01qexuheo1 500.gif 262d1a102e4361b4be9cb78a68de5fef.jpg B519b12a01818fb9805ca30544c35873.500x200x35.gif Cf95eb047ed74c783eb4b13147ca725a760a496f 00.gif Ede168227004a36c658718aa3466b29b.gif Tumblr oz1p8mRGs01qexuheo2 r1 500.gif Giiiiiiiiiphy.gif 5379.jpg Videos When the Going Gets Tough|Original Cast When the Going Gets Tough - The Spongebob Musical LIVE on Stage!|Broadway Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers